Sean and Shervon - SAVED
by AuthorCaraDowney
Summary: Shervon Jones has been watching life pass her by. Scarred from experiencing the worst kind of abuse, she's survived and came out of the ashes triumphant. Yet, something was still missing within her life… but the moment she walked into Sean Harris' office everything changed.
1. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

What in the hell am I going to wear? I look through my closet and only see blouses and dress slacks, perfectly appropriate for an office job but not a date. I am such a "plain Jane," as they say. I decide that I'm going to go out and not only get a classy outfit for Friday, but I'll take it a step further and buy some sexy underwear from Victoria's Secret. I have never been this excited about a man before. I totally do not know what has happened to me. I have no idea how I'm going to get through the next week. But it's like everything is happening at lighting speed.

The weekend flew by. I hardly noticed, because my mind was on Sean. I just couldn't get him out of my head. I was at my mom's place for Sunday dinner and all I could think about was him. Starting at Harris Incorporated is going to be harder than I thought. God, I am going to be in the same building as him. Monday rolls around and I get up, give myself a pep talk: "you are going to do great, you are going to do great" I tell myself repeatedly.

I call my mom, and ask if I could have dinner at her place tonight, and she says yes like I knew she would. I shower with my Lush "Whoosh" shower jellie. I love the citrus smell. The shower jellie is different from shower gel. I love how it lathers up nice and rinses away without any lasting residue.

My skin always feels soft right after. I use my Moroccan oil shampoo and conditioner on my hair. I love how the shampoo and conditioner leaves my hair with this silky feeling and also with a nice shine. Once I am showered, I wrap a towel around my body and then blow-dry my hair, then use my Instyler to straighten it. I look over my appearance and I am satisfied with what I see. I go with a black pencil neck skirt and white blouse and low heels. I give myself another mental shake and get ready to face the day and one of the sexiest men in New York City.

I take the subway, so it doesn't take me to long to get to work in Times Square from the Meatpacking District where I live. I walk up to the Harris building and I am in awe realizing this is where I will be working. I'm transported back to a few days ago when I had my interview. The sky rise building is still like nothing I've ever seen. The Harris building looks just like the New York Times building. The outside is all glass. Professionally structured is the only way that I can explain it.

When I step inside, I'm in awe for a second time. I just cannot believe I will be working here—that I pinch myself. The inside looks like a hotel lobby, but with a more eloquent style to it. The coloring is a dark grey to a light grey with a little black. The floors are greyish marble. The chairs in the main lobby area are like the ones in Sean's office, black leather. The security desk in the main lobby looks more like the receptionist desk on the 30th floors, than a regular security desk.

I walk up to the security guard and give my name and what floor I will be working on. I turn my head as I wait for the guard to provide me with my security badge and codes for the research level in the building. I look up—captivated by this beautiful chandelier hanging. It was plain yet eloquent at the same time. It was shaped like icicles and the lights looked like small snowballs.

"Miss Jones, Mr. Harris would like to see you in his office" one of the security guards tells me. I am stunned for a moment. How in the world did he know I was already in the building? I was about to ask the security guard the question, but I decided against it. I thank the security guard and take the elevator up to the 30th floor and Sean's office. I'm nervous, not sure how to handle an encounter with him today. I know that sounds strange. Given how I gave myself a pep talk this morning.

I know this is all part of the job. Sean is my boss and he will need to give me the ins and outs on the job and what he expects from me. I take a deep breath and stand up straight. The elevator pings and I get off. On the 30th floor, I say good morning to the receptionist, who looks at me, and smiles.

I smile back Sean's office is behind me, but I know that he's standing right there. It's weird and I cannot explain it, but I can feel him; it is like we are soul mates. I never thought that an attraction to another person could then turn into a connection. Or maybe I'm just losing my mind. "Thank you, Sam" Sean says as he makes his way to me. I swallowed over the lump in my throat. God, what is this man doing to me. "Please come into my office Shiv," he says.

I stared at him opened mouth. No one and I mean no one calls me Shiv. Its not that I don't like the nick name, its just… I cannot explain it. I can feel his hand on the small of my back as he guides me in front of him towards this office. It sends shivers up and down my spine. I started to wonder what his hands would feel like touching my naked body. Man, where in the hell did that thought come from? I try to clear my mind of these crazy thoughts. Once we're in his office, he shut the door behind us. I turn around to face him. "No one calls me Shiv," I say to him. He just smiles at me, his sexy cool smile that has me melting and willing to do anything he wants.

"Well, it looks like that will be something special between the two of us," he says. And for the second or third time I looked at him open mouthed and surprised by his brazenness and confidence. I pull myself back to reality and a little away from him. "I am supposed to start in a couple of minutes," I say. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Sean has all the power and control. But at the same time—I have to be honest with myself.

Sean having the power and the control is reassuring to me and gives me some semblance of peace. He comes closer to me. I take a step back, not because I am afraid of him. Not because I don't trust him. But because I know that he could hurt me like no one has ever hurt me before. He notices that my body language is conveying to him what my thoughts must be. I am nervous, scared, excited all of the above. But being scared is at the top of the list. He notices that my body language is conveying to him what my thoughts must be. "Don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you," he says. I can hear the conviction in his voice. His facial expression is serious. He not only means those words, he believes them. I'm a little overwhelmed. "I- I need—." I closed my eyes and start again with a better choice of words.

"Mr. Harris, you were going to explain what you needed from me," I say to him. No sooner do the words leave my mouth when I could feel a shift in the room. It's like something you see when watching the sports highlights on ESPN. The moment in the game when the loosing team has a momentum shift, thus giving them what they need to turn the game around.

The look on his face changes his eyes look like there're on fire. His breathing changes and he takes my face into his hands. I'm frozen in time like I have no control over my own body. I simply can't react. I wasn't sure what was about to happen. And then he lowers his lips to mine and kisses me.

At first I'm I taken aback and not sure what I'm supposed to do. Then it was like my body was working on instinct. I have no control over my body—my mind was telling me to stop this, it was way to soon to be doing this. Not to mention that it was most certainly a company violation to be kissing not only my boss but also the owner of the company. But my mind can't help what my body wants. I open up and we start fighting for control of the kiss.

Our tongues are demanding control; I can't help the moan that escapes from my mouth. Sean pulls me closer, and I can feel his hard cock against my stomach. I love how he feels, how he's demanding yet gentle at the same time. But something is happening, something I thought I had a handle on. I start to freeze up and shake a little. Memories are fighting to make their way to the surface. Please, no, not again. Why, why now? I ask myself.

I am assaulted by the terror that I lived as a child. I'm being transported back to the time when my adoptive father first forced himself upon me. Oh God! Not now, please, not here, I say to myself. When will I be over this? Sean can feel the tension in my body, and he breaks the kiss. I lower my head, because I am so embarrassed. I thought that I had this under control, but I can clearly see I don't. "I am so sorry, I am so sorry" is all I can say to him. I place my face in my hands.

I know that it was not my fault what happened. But it still doesn't change the fact that I feel embarrassed or that I feel ashamed. I cannot believe that I am breaking down in my boss' office. He is most definitely not going to want to go out with me on Friday. I turn to leave, but he stops me. "You don't have to apologize to me," he says. "I couldn't help myself. I wanted to kiss you, but I should have made sure that you were ready." I see in his eyes the worry and the doubt. That does weird things to me. I don't want him to feel that way. "No, it is not your fault. I thought I'd put some things behind me." "But I guess that I haven't," I add. I give myself another mental shake. I've been doing that a lot lately. "Somebody who I trusted, who was supposed to take care of me when I was younger hurt me instead of protecting me." I said. I don't realize that tears are rolling down my cheeks, until he uses his thumb to wipe them away. "What I feel for you scares me.

Because I thought that it was just an attraction, nothing more than lust. But my heart is telling me it's something else. My mind is telling me that it's way too soon and way to fast to feel this way. I honestly don't know how to deal with that," I tell him. He looks at me and I feel as if I said too much and I just ruined the chance, maybe my only chance at finding love. "You didn't ruin your chance with me or at finding love." "I am feeling and thinking the same as you Shiv," he says.

But I completely missed what he says, because I can't believe my outburst. "Oh God, did I just say all that out loud?" I put my face in my hands again to hide from embarrassment. Through my fingers, I stand there looking at this handsome man who was willing to give me a chance. I truly do not know how to handle this. "What are you thinking beautiful?" he said.

"I was just thinking how the sexiest bachelor in New York City is interested in me. I have a lot of baggage and I don't want to hold you back." "You will never hold me back. I'm not going to rush you into anything. You need slow and you need to know that you can trust me," he said. Wow! What the hell is happening here? I just met this man. Could it be true that all the good ones aren't taken? Oddly enough, I feel as though I have known him my whole life. I reach up and touch the left side of his face with my right hand. Sean turns his face and kisses the inside of my hand.

I can't help the words that came out of my mouth. "God, I can see myself totally falling in love with you." Sean's eyes soften. And he smiles his million-dollar smile, which I am weak to defend against. "I can see myself falling in love with you too. Just know Shervon, I am feeling some of the same feelings you are. We are going to take things slow.

I don't want you to have any regrets," he said. My moment of panic is gone. He eases me down from having a complete meltdown in his office. I decided to go for it right at that moment. But I'm going to go slow, too, because I need slow. I will start by taking baby steps. "I wouldn't be over-stepping if I asked to meet you for lunch, would I?" I ask him.

"No, you wouldn't be over-stepping. I would love to meet you for lunch," he says. We stand there looking at each other for a couple of minutes. I'm in complete awe at what's happening between us. Is this how it works? Do you follow your women's intuition? I wasn't sure, but I decided to go with that leap of faith. Sean walks me to the elevators and takes me to the twenty-fifth floor where the research department is. The research department is like a researchers dream come true, and I'm in heaven. The library, the first section I see, is well stocked. As we go farther into the research facility, I see the computers and all accessories are something all within itself. I mean everything here is Apple and the latest models. I thought that I was in complete awe when I first entered the building, but now I'm completely shocked. I turn and look at Sean. I know the smile on my face is big. I'm like a kid in a candy store and I've been given free rein. "I know this is going to sound strange, but I so cannot wait to start work," I say to him.

Sean smiles at me and ushered me farther into the research facility, which takes up the entire twenty-fifth floor. He gives me a complete tour, showing me the boardrooms and everything. I'm overwhelmed and so impressed. "I'm going to leave you to get yourself situated and familiar with everything, I am going to introduce you to the people you will be working with."

Sean introduced me to all staff members. It will take me a couple of weeks before I remember everyone's name. After introductions were completed Sean said, "I'll be by around noon to take you to lunch". "Okay, I'll be here," I reply. I watch Sean walk out of the research facility and to the elevator. I turn my attention to my first assignment. I'm surprised to be given something so important—sex trafficking is a billion-dollar industry.

Young girls being sold as sex slaves are big in some countries right now. It's sad that these men and woman involved in it are okay with making a living off the suffering of women and children. I make my way to a desk, which I assume is mine, but I'm presently shocked when one of the receptionists tells me I have my own office. She shows me to it and introduces herself: "My name is Kelly Vision. I'm your receptionist and personal assistant, all wrapped into one," she says. I can't believe that I had my own personal assistant.

"I'm Shervon Jones, it's nice to meet you." After the initial introductions, Kelly doesn't waste anytime diving right into it. "The story you were given is a big one. I know you can handle it or else Mr. Harris wouldn't have hired you," she says. I don't even get an opportunity to respond, she's moving so fast. "Harris Incorporated dabbles in the media as well. Mr. Harris has some shares in a few of the major news conglomerates," Kelly continues.

I kind of figured that. I mean, a man of his stature, would have his fingers in a lot. He's ambitious and his confidence shines through. "I know, and that's a major accomplishment," I pause before continuing. "I'm still in shock that I've been given this opportunity," I say. "Well, from what I hear, you don't have anything to worry about. All of the candidate's come highly recommend. But Mr. Harris has the final decision, and I can see why he picked you. Of the entire candidate pool's that was interviewed, you're the one he could tell was real," she says. I don't know how to respond to that, so I just nodded my head. We continue to chat for a few more minutes, and then I go off and start researching for the piece that I've been assigned. I head to my office and place my purse and keys in the drawer, than I head to the library with a pen and note pad in my hands. It was twenty minutes later when I started thinking about the kiss Sean and I shared. I touched two fingers to lips and I could still feel him there. When I was in his arms I felt safe. His control, his dominance was so soothing—it's something I've never felt before.

"Do you need help with anything," a woman asks me. I was still captivated by the kiss and it took me a moment to get my bearings. "No, thank you I'm good." I walked over and offered my hand to the woman, "I'm Shervon Jones head researcher," I say. The woman takes my hand and shakes it. "Yes, Mr. Harris said the new head research would be starting today. Nice to meet you, my name is Jenny Downing. I'm one of your research assistants. Markie Smyth is your other research assistant. He'll be here in about ten minutes". Ten minutes later Markie arrived.

After introductions were made and we created an outline for the story assigned—Jenny went to the archives, Markie went to law enforcement to get their perspective. I turn left and head to one of the computers to research statistics. I must be really engrossed in my work because I don't realize what time it is until I see Sean making his way into the computer section of the library. "Oh God, I cannot believe how fast time went by. It was only moment ago when it was 9:30 a.m."

When I'm engrossed in a project, time eludes me. He just stands there looking at me, with a little smirk on his face. Here I am franticly putting my note pad, flash drive, articles I printed, to name a few, in my arms to carry to my office—so we can have lunch. "Slow down Shervon. I knew that you were pretty busy here today. I called down and asked Kelly if you were ready, and she told me you were in the library working on a major piece." I paused and look up at him. "I'm so sorry I truly don't want to miss lunch. Is it too late, or can we catch something now?" I ask him.

"No, it's not too late. I ordered from a deli down the street, and I have everything waiting for us in your office," he says with a boyish smile. God, that smile is killing me. Sean helps me put everything away, and then we make our way to my office we eat lunch.

We entered my office and lunch was laid out on my desk waiting for us. I sat behind my desk and Sean sat opposite me. "How is your first day going?" "The library facility is amazing. I don't have to venture outside of this building for research material. If I need anything that isn't in the library, all I have to do is request for a copy to de delivered here—it's nice," I say to him. I was trying to remain cool and in control. I could feel his confidence and it was comforting but also a little intimidating. "The night at the restaurant, did your family ask about me?"

I couldn't believe how embarrassed I was. Sean simply smiled at me and I felt it all the way to my toes. "Yes, my mom asked me. I told her I met a beautiful woman," he continued as he reached up, and took the back of his left hand and gently ran it down the right side of my face. I could only imagine the look on my face. "She grilled me all through dinner. Dad had to step in and tell mom to ease up." "Oh," was all I could say. I went back to eating my sandwich. I believe Sean was flirting with me. I'm so not use to flirting I honestly couldn't tell rather he was or not.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Sean and Shervon's Story (Book 1 Shervon's Perspective)

I didn't realize how nervous I was until I got onto the elevator. I was being interviewed for the third time in two weeks. I was beyond surprised. My first interview was with the administrative assistant for Harris Incorporated. I was not expecting to get a call back. I was thrown for a loop, when I received a call from the Vice President of Harris who scheduled me for a second interview. After speaking with him, I hung up the phone in complete shock. To my utter bewilderment, I received a call from the receptionist of Sean Harris, President of Harris Incorporated.

His personal assistant told me that Mr. Harris wanted to schedule a third interview with me for the position of head researcher for Harris Incorporated. Here I am today about to go into this interview and try my hardest to nail it. Damn I shouldn't have worn this blouse. I probably should have worn my hair up rather than down. Oh God, I am losing my confidence, please be with me.

The elevator dings to let me know that I am on the top floor about to be interviewed. I rub my damp hands down my pencil neck skirt. I give myself a pep talk "you are going to nail this; you are going to nail this". I stool my features and stand straight fixing my posture. I walk over to the reception desk, and there is this beautiful woman stating at the desk. Long blonde hair, straight, her nails are perfect. Her skin was flawless. No blemishes no nothing.

Her eyebrows were like, I cannot even explain, they were that good. Like she just came from the salon, I bet she just got up this morning and boom, perfection. I mentally shake myself from my thoughts and push forward. "Hi my name is Shervon Jones; I am here to be interviewed for the head research position". The receptionist lifts her head. She looks at me as if I am dirt under her shoe, or maybe that is me being intimidated. She gives me a smile, and I slap myself, because her smile is truly genuine. "Yes, Mr. Harris is expecting you" she said. I smile up at her, and shake the hand that she offered me. She directs me down a hallway and around the corner.

The office building itself is amazing. The color is very elite business slash corporate with light mahogany but the atmosphere gave off this home feeling as well. The furniture in the main waiting area was nothing to fancy, but fit just right. There was a leather sofa with a class coffee table in the middle. To the right was a glass beverage stand. On it was a glass pitcher filled with water.

To the right and left of the pitcher were three glasses. There was a Nespresso VerturoLine with available coffee cups to the right of the machine. In front of the Nespresso were the flavoured coffees at the clients' fingertips. I was tempted but only for a moment. Even though I'm feeling a bit intimidated, I can tell that whoever was in charge of the initial design wanted that relaxed feeling. As the receptionist and I continued walking, all I feel is power. It's strange. Its like something is giving me the strength to push onward and forward. I couldn't describe what it is even if I tried. I'm taken out of my reverie when the receptionist stops in front of two solid mahogany doors.

On the doors, written in silver not gold, is Sean Harris. The receptionist knocks on the door, and opens it on a slit. She then turns to me, and tells me to go right in. I nod my thanks to her and watch for a moment as she walks away. "I should have asked her to give me some of that confidence," I mumble under my breath. I turn and take a deep breath before I enter Mr. Harris' office. Once I enter his office, I am blown away. His desk is in the middle of the room his back is to the three major windows overlooking Times Square. Two leather armchairs face his desk with two business end tables on either side. On his desk is a new Mac Book Pro computer—a cordless Motorola phone.

Hanging on the wall—on the right side, is a beautiful painting I am not sure who the artist is. On the left side of his office is a beautiful leather sofa and armchair, with a coffee table in front of the sofa—the entire office with it's coloring of cool grey and black screams dominance, position and power. God I am sweating. I walk further into his office, and I stand between the two armchairs that are facing his desk. I didn't realize until I finally look at him, that he was looking at me admiring his office. He has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen on a man. He is beautiful. He could most definitely have a career on the side as a male model, no doubt.

And I can tell just by looking at his physical appearance that he works out. Even though he is sitting behind the desk, I can see the definition of his body, and that he's a man who takes pride in taking care of himself. He stands up and extends his hand for me to shake it. His suit jacket is open and the white shirt he has on is a little transparent, giving me a nice view. His stomach is flat and taut. I bet he has abs of steel. I cannot help it, I find myself wondering what it would feel like to run my hands over his body, and what would it feel like to kiss his abs. "Hello, my name is Sean Harris, it's nice to meet you" he says.

I am pulled from my fantasy by the sound of his vice and I shake his hand, and the moment we touch, it is like electricity has shot right through me. My eyes widen in surprise. What is happening right now? I pull my hand back, and deposit myself in one of the armchairs. I don't know if he has felt it, but if he did, he is a lot better at hiding it then I am. "I'm Shervon Jones. It is nice to meet you too," I say. We look at each other for a couple seconds. Then he lowers his head, as if gain his composure. "I reviewed over your transcripts and references from NYU, I was very impressed,' he says. I'm blushing, I can feel it, and I know that he can see it.

"There is no need to be nervous Miss Jones. Your record speaks for itself. You have worked hard, and from your references here"—he pauses as if to ponder a thought. "I can tell that you are very much wanted in the graduate department. May I ask why you have decided not to attend graduate school?" I thought I would be prepared to answer such a question. I practiced in front of my bedroom mirror, but the question still managed to catch me off guard.

I took a deep breath and sit up straight and answer him. "I have no objections to graduate school, but I want to get out in the field. I know with graduate school, I would have some exposure, but not the same level of exposure, as I would have if I was working in the field" I pause to give myself a moment to collect my thoughts before pushing forward.

"I researched a lot of major corporations within the world, and Harris Incorporated, has a great research department. You focus not only on medical breakthroughs; you also focus on issues that affect our everyday lives. I see that you have worked with other major organizations, government and non-profit to put an end to child abuse, human trafficking, and domestic violence to name a few". I was totally surprised at the amount of research that leads to assistance. He looks at me intently and I have to admit it is pretty nerve-wracking.

"If you don't mind my, asking Miss Jones, why are you so passionate about some of these issues?" I close my eyes just for the briefest of moments. I knew that someday this question or others like it would be asked. I cannot be afraid to answer them—I am no longer a victim. "I am a survivor of abuse. My parents died when I was young, and I was placed in the care of a couple that adopted me. My adoptive father abused me until I was fourteen years old. I was removed from their care when I had the courage to tell, my junior high school teacher, who then adopted me. She is my only family." "I am sorry Miss Jones. I did not mean to open old wounds, or make you feel uncomfortable".

"Please don't worry about me. I am not ashamed to talk about my past. I want to be a voice for those who are not able to speak for themselves." There is an awkward silence for a few moments. Then he moves from where he's sitting behind his desk, and sits in the armchair next to the one I'm sitting in.

"I think you are right fit for our charity and research department." "Excuse me?" I ask. "The position I applied for was head researcher. I did not realize that there was even an opportunity to head the charity department as well. I do not want to kick a gift horse in the mouth, but I have to be honest, I do not have any experience running a charitable foundation" I say. Sean just looks at me, and I can't figure out what he's thinking. His facial expression doesn't reveal anything to me. I'm getting nervous because I think I've just put my foot into my mouth big time.

He takes a deep breath before speaking again, and I closed my eyes for a moment to prepare myself to hear him tell me that I'm not going to be right for either position. And what the hell just happened, I just mentally called him Sean. "I was looking for someone to head up not only my research department but also my charity foundation, and I believe I've just found her," he says through a big smile. Okay, I must be loosing my mind here. What is it about that smile that has me all tied up in knots? I clear my throat before speaking.

"Mr. Harris, again, I don't want to kick a gift horse in the mouth… but I don't have experience running a charitable foundation," I say. He smiles again. "I am confident that you'll do just fine. I'll see you on Monday. Come prepared for a heavy and hectic work day." His phone start to ring and just like that the interview is over. He gets up out of the armchair and turns to answer it. Left sitting there with this dumfounded look on my face, I feel like I'm being dismissed.

As he picks up the phone, I'm momentarily bewildered, but I gave myself a mental shake, and get up and leave his office. I'm completely taken by surprise and can't even relish in the fact that I was just given the position of not only head researcher, but also head of Harris Incorporated's charitable foundation. His poor people skills aside. I start Monday. Oh God, I start this job on Monday! I'm excited to call my mom and tell her about this weird interview and how I start at one of the world's most successful corporations on Monday.

I exit the building and hail for a cab home. The second I get in the door, I call my mom. "Hi baby, how did the interview go?" she asks. I scream in my mom's ear. I can hear her on the other end, asking me if everything is okay. "Mom I don't know what I did to woo this guy, but I just landed not only the position of head researcher, but also head of the charitable foundation." As soon as the words leave my mouth—an image of Sean pops right into my head. The image is like a still picture.

I see his beautiful smile. Perfect white teeth and his eyes, which reveal a level of mischief I'm not sure I could decipher. My mom gives me a moment and I apologize for screaming in her ear. "Oh honey that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you. Do you want to go out and celebrate your new job?" "Yes, mom, I do." "I know that Tao Restaurant is a little rich for my blood right now, but I want to take you somewhere nice and truly celebrate," she says. "Oh, mom, I would settle for you just coming over and we order our favourite pizza." I tell her. "NO! Absolutely not!' she says.

"You are my daughter and you deserve to be spoiled, you have accomplished so much and I am so proud of you". I can hear her on the other end crying, but tears of joy not sorrow. "Oh mom, please don't cry, or else you are going to have me crying" I laugh and cry in her ear, and now she's laughing and crying.

We talked for a couple more minutes and agreed to meet each other at Tao Restaurant around 7 p.m. for dinner and to celebrate. I spent the rest of the day doing personal earns and then I went about cleaning up my apartment. It didn't take me long to clean my loft. I had most of it done last night. I was nervous about my interview today, so I couldn't sleep and went about cleaning. I spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening trying to figure out what to wear.

I don't really shop for clothes or better yet designer clothes. And some classify my style as being 'plain Jane'. When I do go shopping I buy what makes me feel good. I decided to go with a flower print skirt, which stopped above the knee. My blouse was soft pink and sleeveless. I opted for comfort shoes and wear flats instead of heels. Thirty minutes later we meet up at Tao Restaurant. My mom dressed in a soft blue dress, which brought out the soft blue in her eyes.

Great minds must think alike, because she decided to opt for comfort shoes too—and went with a pair of flats. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. She looked so pretty. She hugs me and kisses me on the left cheek. When she pulls away from me, I see evidence of tears threatening to reveal themselves. Her cheeks were flushed and she had this beaming smile.

"I'm so proud of you. You've worked so hard and you've come so far," she says with a sob. "I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have if it wasn't for you. I love you mom." She hugs me again, and then we make our way into the restaurant. It's busy, but not so busy that we can't get a table for two. A waiter comes over and asks us what we'd like to start with, and I tell him a glass of red wine and my mom goes for white. "So tell me more about the interview," mom says. I had to try and find the words to tell her how the interview went. The interview was somewhat laid back, but it wasn't like past interviews I've had. He was very relaxed and he oozed nothing but confidence.

I didn't want to mention that Sean was a bit of a jerk toward the end of the interview, making me feel I was dismissed. Tonight was special and I didn't want to ruin the moment or our night. "The interview was not like any other I've ever had. Sean Harris is very good-looking, very professional, polite but also very, very intimidating," I tell her. "Really?" she says sounding surprised/skeptical. I look at her, not sure if I understand, where she's coming from.

Then I realize what I said: I let it slip that Sean Harris is good looking. I've never shown any real interest in a man, since what happened to me. I've been trying to get past that. "Do you want to tell me what you mean by that?" I ask her pretending I don't know what she means. "You're a beautiful young woman—and you have finally admitted after a couple of years that you find a man—"good looking".' "I know that it's been hard for you. I don't want to ruin our evening by saying this, but I think it is time that you embrace all that life has to offer," she says.

"What your adoptive father did—is unthinkable—no child should have had to go through that. But you are strong and you have come through. I just want you to be happy." She took a moment before speaking again. I could tell that she wasn't finished. "With that being said, I think it would be wise if you were to redirect your feelings elsewhere. Getting involved with a person you work with, especially your boss, may not be such a good idea honey. If things end badly, you could loose your job or he could make life difficult for you," she says.

I was about to rebuttal, but she grabs a hold of my hand and squeezes gently. "It is a positive sign you being attacked to the opposite sex and not letting what happened to you define your life… but I want you to take it easy, okay," she asks. I nod my head in agreement. I can feel the tears pooling in my eyes. Because my mom is right, I have been hiding, behind school and behind her as well. I need to take the plunge and move on with my life. "You are right mom.

But you are wrong about Sean Harris; he would never fall for a girl like me. I mean, look at me. And before you come to my defense, I am a plain Jane as they say. I hardly wear make-up, and I am not what men would call exciting." My mom's face takes on that "mom" look. I have learned over the years that when I see that face, I'm going to lose the battle no matter what.

"First and foremost, I maybe a little biased... but you _are_ beautiful and exciting, and any man who has an opportunity to be with you, would be lucky." "I certainly agree with you there" a man's voice says. My skin started to get hot. I cannot explain it, but it is like a part of me knew right away it was Sean. But I didn't want to give that away to him, so I play it dumb. I turn my head and look up at Sean Harris looking down at me with that damn beautiful smile of his. God I melt every time I see that smile. Granted, this is only the second time I am seeing it. But I am lost for words for a moment, as we both look at each other. Then I remember my manners.

"Mom this is Sean Harris, my new boss, and Mr. Harris this is my mom Melissa Michaels" I stammer out. I can't help but stare at him. He was a beautiful man: smooth skin no blemishes at all—clean white teeth. And his lips look so soft, I find myself wondering what they would feel like kissing me. Oh God, am I blushing? "It is nice to meet you Miss Michaels," he says. "Who did you come here with tonight?"

I cannot believe I asked him that. Feeling my cheeks burning. I quickly turn my head. I look up at my mom who has a big grin on her face. I turn back expecting him to tell me it is none of my business. "I'm here with my family, my parents, brother and little sister. It's the only time this week we were all available at the same time," he says pointing in the direction where his family is sitting. "Nice," is the only word I can get out of my mouth.

The two of us continue to look at each other for a few more moments. "I am going to excuse myself to the ladies room," says my mom. "Sean, would you like to sit and chat until I return?" My mom totally ignores me and gets. Sean takes the opportunity to deposits himself in the seat my mom has just vacated. Her move wasn't lost on me. Seeing it was only minutes ago she was telling me to direct my feelings and attraction elsewhere. I guess it is a woman's prerogative to change her mind. As soon as Sean sat down, my nerves hit me.

I was trying really hard to keep a calm, cool and collective composure. But the man was making me nervous. Sean is smiling because he knew that is exactly what my mother was doing. He has this look of confidence, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. "I was going to call you. But luck was on my side tonight. Your mom must have read my intentions very quickly," he says. I look at him, shocked, sure my mouth is in the shape of the letter "O."

"I don't know why you would want to call me. I mean what could you possible want in me? Just look at me, and then look at you," I say. I continued to forge ahead without even given him a chance to make a counter attack. "You're an attractive white man. You can literally have any woman you want. I am—". I stop right there as I looked at his face. His expression has changed it's intimidating, as if he was upset with me. It was strange, I felt like I had failed him some how.

"What is it?" I say. "Did I say something to offend you? If I did, I am sorry." There is an odd silence before he speaks. "No, you didn't offend me. You are a beautiful woman. I love the color of your chocolate skin. I just don't like how you put yourself down. As if to say you are not good enough for me, when we know that isn't true". I stare at him, once more at a loss for words. He was looking at me intently. It was like I could see myself reflected in his blue eyes. I could tell by the softening expression of his face, that I had his full attention.

He was only interested in me. Its like there's no one else in the world right now but the two of us. It has me off balance, and I don't like that feeling, not one bit. I'm not used to feeling this way. Hell, I couldn't even truly explain how I'm feeling. I just know that he stirs some things inside me. I can't stop myself from asking him, "What are you doing to me? I cannot explain it. Why do I feel like I have this need to be with you, near you?" He takes my hand, and again I feel that electricity shooting up my arm. I try to pull my hand back. But Sean won't let me.

His hold on me becomes stronger, more possessively. He isn't allowing me to run. "Do you feel it? I know that I must be imagining this. It's like electricity just shot up my arm," I say to him. "No, you are not the only one imagining this. I felt it when you were in my office, I just didn't know how to respond then, I'm sorry" he says to me. I smile up at him and he smiles back at me. After a few more moments, once he releases my hand.

I find the strength and to reach into my purse and get a pen. Taking a deep breath before I take the plunge to ask him for his cell number, deciding I am going to take a leap of faith. "If you want to see where this could take us," he says to me before, he pulls out his phone. Then he sends a text and my phone beeps. I get my BlackBerry out of my purse and see his message. Dear Lord, this is all happening way to fast for me. Or is it? I haven't ever dated a man—like, really dated a man. I just said I would take a leap of faith. Now I have to put it all into practice.

His message reads: _I will pick you up next Friday night at seven for dinner and dancing_. I reply with _I will be waiting_. I try to hide the giggle that threatens to escape. It's weird, but sort of sweet in a way, the two of us sitting only inches away from one another, texting each other from across the table. I look up at him and smile. My mom decides to pick this time to return back to our table. My encounter with Sean has ended way too soon. "Thank you, Sean, for keeping my daughter company until I returned," she says. Sean smiles at her. "The pleasure was all mine."

He reaches out his left hand and I gladly shake it with my right hand. God, I think I'm melting on the floor right here. I unashamedly watch him walk back over to his table sure his family will have a mountain of questions. I turn back to my mom who has a big grin on her face. "What?" I say. "Nothing, nothing at all. Are you ready to order:" she asks. We finally order and enjoy the rest of our evening. Once I am home, I realize that I have a date next Friday with one of the richest and most beautiful men in the world, one of the most eligible bachelors in New York.

I pull out my BlackBerry and stare at the message again. Lost in the moment—not able to believe what happened tonight. Holy fuck! I start dancing around in a circle in my living room. I know it is very high—school— girlish and I am a little nervous. But I have a date with Sean Harris on Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

How is that I thought to myself. I wanted to flirt with Sean, but I was worried I make a fool of myself. I figured a different topic would be safer. "Why did you decide to get into the media aspect of your business?" "I thought I was going to be a journalist at one point in my life. Fate had other plans. I ended up right where I'm suppose. But I never lost my love for news. So when the opportunity arose… I decided to forge ahead with the purchase of some shares in local media conglomerates."

All through lunch, Sean was giving me subtle hints. I couldn't help blushing under his scrutiny. "I'm glad we did this. I hope we can do it again tomorrow, if you are not too busy," I say to him. "Even if I'm busy, I'll try my hardest to make time to have lunch with you," he says with an added smile. I wipe my sweaty hands down the sides of my skirt. I know my cheeks were red by the way Sean is smiling at me. After eating we talk about our date on Friday. I tell him I'm really excited about it. Sean says he's excited as well, and he'll have a car pick me up at seven o'clock. We'll go to a restaurant for dinner and then go dancing if I want to. I told him that would be great. He kisses me on my left cheek, says goodbye and goes back to his office.

I'm a little dumb struck for a couple of minutes. But I'm able to recover myself and focus on work once more. It's five-thirty when I finally look at the clock on my desk. I decided to call it quits call my mom to check and make sure that we're still on for dinner tonight. She says yes, so I pack up my stuff and make my way to the elevator. Before I exist my office, Kelly enters. "I wanted to check to see if you needed anything else," she says. "No, I'm good. I am just packing everything up.

You're good to go home Kelly," I tell her. Kelly turns to leave then stops for a moment. She turns around and says, with a smile on her face. "I see you and Mr. Harris are getting off to a great start." I can't hide the effect her comment has on me. I try to turn my head, but it doesn't stop the smile that's spreading on my face. "Yes, Kelly, you can say we're getting off to a good start". "I'm glad. I don't mean to stick my nose into your business. We just met, but I do believe that we could be good friends" she says.

I'm a little confused why Kelly is so interested in Sean and me. I can't put my finger on it. But it sounds like there is a wishful tone in her voice. I didn't like the jealousy feeling that was creeping up inside of me either. Did the two of them have a previous relationship? Could it be that Sean builds a rapport with a woman, gets what he wants and then… But something in my gut was telling me, that's not who Sean is. "I hear a 'but' in here somewhere," I say. "Don't break his heart. He's a good man and an excellent boss. He didn't hesitate to help me out of a sticky situation. Especially when I thought I had no one. I owe him," she says.

I stood there shocked at what she's said. I thought she was going to tell me that I'd better watch out, but it was the complete opposite. But I make a mental note to ask her someday what it was that Sean did for her. Did he help her get away from an abusive boyfriend? But I put it on the back—burner for now. I decided to be honest and upfront with her. "I have no intentions of hurting him. Since we're being honest here with one another, you want to tell me why I hear a wishful tone in your voice?"

Kelly looked at me opened mouth. I was a little surprised by what I said as well. Kelly closed her eyes before speaking. "It isn't a wishful tone—its gratitude. Mr. Harris helped me out a sticky situation and I will always be thankful," she says. My earlier thoughts were dispelled and the twinge of jealousy I experienced for a moment, was gone. "I'll tell you that I feel a strong connection between us. Truth be told, I want to see where this is going to take us," I tell her.

Kelly relaxes after a bit. It was like she's testing me, but once she feels she can trust her instincts and know I'm telling the truth, she more or less gives me her blessing in her own special and loyal way. We talk a little bit more as we take the elevator down to the lobby. Before the elevator doors open, we exchanged numbers and set a date to have lunch and go shopping on Saturday if our respective schedules permit.

I exit the building prepared to take a cab home. But waiting for me at the curb is Sean. My heart starts pounding as if it was about to pump right out of my chest. I get this heady feeling when I see him. Does he feel the same way? When our eyes meet—I stand there hoping that it's not just my hopes I'm projecting. "You don't have to do this Sean," I tell him. "I am okay

with taking a cab home or even taking the subway." He looks at me, and all I feel is his over me power. But I am not afraid of him—on the contrary, I feel protected, cherished. I know that might sound crazy, because we haven't officially gone out on a date. The kiss we shared in his office, even though it was short and sweet… I still felt a strong connection, and I feel that connection now. "I don't mind giving you a drive home, Shiv," he says. I smile at him. Then a man gets out of the driver's side of the car. He's a big man, taller than Sean, about six feet two inches tall, and I have no doubt that he works out and can most definitely handle his own when and if he had to.

I surmise that he is in his late thirties maybe early forties. He' s handsome, and he has a hard but young face all at one. I gather that he must have been in the military, because he scans the area on high alert. "Shiv this is Jacks" Sean says. Jacks walks over extend his hand, and I shake it and tell him that it is nice to meet him. I'm convinced that this is the man that Sean most likely works out with. I wonder if this is Sean's personal trainer? When our bodies were merged together for that short period of time in his office, all I felt was solid steel and strength.

It wasn't like when we first met when he interviewed me. I'm going off on my imagination again. But I'm pulled from my musings yet again, when Jacks holds open the door for me. I thank him and I get in, then Sean gets in beside me. "Your driver is very intimidating," I tell Sean before Jacks gets in. He laughs and takes a hold of my hand. "Yes, but he's a teddy bear under the exterior. He is very loyal and trust-worthy. He's more than a driver, he's also my best friend" he tells me.

"It took me moment there, but I kind of figured that out, by the way he was scanning the area making sure it was safe for you," I say. "At first I thought he was doing it for me alone. But I could tell he was doing it for you and then for me." Sean's facial expression becomes very serious. I know without a doubt that he wouldn't hurt me I just knew it down in my guts Sean would never hurt me. "Don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you. And Jacks would never hurt you, I trust him with your life" he said. "I know… I cannot explain it, but I know with conviction that you would never hurt me or allow anyone else to hurt me" I say reverently.

He smiles at me, that killer smile that melts me from the inside out, and I'm sure this same smile has every woman dropping everything to do his biding. But I decide to keep that little tidbit to myself. I don't want to come off as being jealous. He is a beautiful man and I cannot expect him not to have a past or past relationships. Jacks start the car and we're off. Sean looks at me with this mischievous grin on his face, like the cat that got the cream and I can't stop the laugh that erupts from my mouth. He takes my right hand in his left. I look up at him not sure what's going on.

It feels again like things are moving so fast, and I don't know how to put a halt on it. I feel the pull; it's like I am a piece of metal being pulled a magnet. But yet in the mist of that, I feel content with him. God, what is happening to me right now? Am I being pulled into a situation that I'm not going to be able to get out of? I can't believe he feels the same attraction to me that I feel to him! Please give me a sign, something to tell me I am going in the right direction. "I know that whatever this is between us is moving fast. I want you to know that I feel the connection between us. It is like a bolt of electricity has melded us together. I want to see where this goes," he says.

I sit there holding his hand, stunned. I looked at him, open mouthed, wondering if this is all a dream. "Please pinch me. Because if this is not a dream… " I say. "Please don't hurt me." In response, he cups my face with both his hands. He kisses me softly on the lips and tells me that he will never hurt me. I nod in understanding. "I don't mean to repeat myself, but I need to go slowly. Someone that I was supposed to trust hurt me. And it has shaped my view of men." I take a deep breath and compose myself. I look up at Jacks, driving. And I'm not sure if he has acute hearing, but he is acting as if the conversation between Sean and me is of no consequence to him.

As if sensing my worry, Sean tells me that Jacks knows how to be very discrete. I tell him, "I've been getting help and mom has been a big part of that. But I still have a lot to work out. I don't want you to waste your time Sean," I say to him. He looks at me with the utmost tenderness in his eyes. "I knew from the moment I saw you that you were worth it. I will give you slow Shiv we have all the time in the world." I was so engrossed in our conversation that I didn't even realise that I was now home. I pause before getting out of the car. "I hope you have a good evening, Harris".

He smiles his million dollar white-toothed smile. Before I get to my door, he calls out my name. I turn back to him. "Why have you decided to call me ''Harris?" he asks. I smile before answering. "You have a nick name for me, and now I have one for you," I say. He shakes his head, but I see a hint of a smile, than he tells me he'll see me tomorrow. I wave goodbye and go inside. I call my mom to let her know what time I'll be coming by. After freshening up, I call a cab and head to my mom's.

Over a lovely dinner, we chat and I tell her about Sean. She tells me to be careful and to take my time and not rush into anything just yet. I tell her I will explain my feelings and how I know Sean wouldn't hurt me. We end the night after talking a bit more, than I head home. When I get home I get ready for bed. I lie awake for about an hour before falling asleep. I can't get Sean off my mind. I keep picturing his face, his beautiful smile and the way he kissed me in his office.

How he held me like I was a piece of glass he didn't want to break. I put on some Billie Holiday to help me feel sleepy. "_Shvi don't be afraid of me. I will never hurt you, you can trust me" Sean says. "I do trust you Sean, it's weird but I feel it deep in my bones. God help me, but I do, I feel it deep in my bones" I say. "Come to me" he says. "Sean please don't push me I need to go slowly," I tell him. "I can give you slow," he says. He holds out his hand and I willingly take it. He pulls me into his body, and holds me tight. He tilts my head back a little, and lowers his lips to mine. _

_I am a willing __**victim**__ to his bone-crushing kiss. I feel no fear or resistance. I only feel the pull of passion, the fire that starts to burn between my legs. I feel my desire pooling into my white satin thong panties. No man has ever done this to me, ever. I want all that he is willing to give me. I wrap my arms around his waist I lift up on my tippy toes, offering up my lips, demanding he kiss me. He obliges and gives me what I want, what we both want. Sean takes his time, kissing me passionately. _

_I moan into his mouth, giving him complete access. I don't fight for control of the kiss. He pulls away from the kiss. The desire that I see in his eyes is no doubt a reflection of what he sees in my eyes. I want him so bad I can taste it. My pussy starts to scream at me, asking me what I'm waiting for. I thought I'd be afraid to be intimate with Sean. But I'm not, right—now I want him to take control and claim this body of mine. "I thought that I would have been afraid to be intimate with you, to feel every delicious inch of your hard cock filling my pussy. But right now I want you inside of me," I tell him._

"_I want inside of your wet, hot heat as well," he replies. "I want to feel your pussy all around me, sucking me in. I want to feel your sweet pussy tighten around me, as you a in the thrones of passion. I have so many delicious plans for you," he says. He holds out his hand and I gladly take it. We are in his office, but his staff knows better they would not enter into his office without either knocking or calling. Even then I'm sure we wouldn't be interrupted. He directs me to the sofa in his office. _

_I follow willingly with no objections what so ever. I stare up at him, and I feel I am at a disadvantage. Sean has the power to hurt me, I mean truly hurt me in a way no one has ever hand. I don't know what I would do if this all ended even before it started, as if feeling my fear he furrows his eyebrows before asking me what is wrong. I take a deep breath and tell him. I do not want there to be any secrets between us. I tell him how he has the power to hurt me like no one ever has, and that he needs to stop now, if he is not serious, because I am not playing some game. "I'm not playing some game with you, damn it—I plan on making you mine in every way" he says. _

"_Well, good. Because I don't want to have to kick you in the balls if you hurt me" I say teasingly. I see a glimmer of relief in his eyes. It takes me by surprise was this confident, sexy man nervous? Once we're sitting on the sofa, he starts to remove my clothing. But he is does it at a turtle's pace. I am withering away in lust, wanting him to be quick about it. He continues to take his time. "That's it, I've had enough of this," I say. I try to rip open his shirt, but he grabs hold of both my wrists with one hand. _

_Then with the other, he easily takes off his necktie, and binds both my wrist with it. My breath starts to pick up and I feel a little panic coming to the surface. Sean sees my panic and cuddles me. "I would never hurt you Shiv. Trust me to bring you the pleasure and desire that you so crave," he says. I nod my head in understanding. After he secures my wrists, he tells me to lie back to put my hands above my head and not to move them. I do as he says, and I watch as he artfully removes me of my clothing. He starts by removing my shoes and messaging my feet as he does it. _

_God, his hands feel like magic. I'm so relaxed I burrow into the sofa and I cannot help it, a moan escapes me. I have on a black skirt and a white blouse. I opt out of wearing pantyhose, because they're just not for me. He takes my left leg and begins a slow massage. Then he lowers his head and places soft kisses on my leg. He then gives the same treatment to my right leg. I lift my lower body offering my aching pussy to him. But he chuckles and places a kiss on my stomach instead. He removes my skirt slowly. Then he uses his teeth to remove my satin black thong panties. My desire is at the boiling point now. I will gladly do whatever he wants, if he no longer makes me wait. _

_With my panties in hand, he raises them to his nose and inhales deeply. Just the sight of him, savouring my sent, turns me on even more. He turns his attention to removing my blouse, one button at a time. I follow his lead when he motions me to lift so he can remove my shirt. _

_He reaches underneath me and removes my black strapless bra. When I am in nothing—he massages my legs again one at a time. Then he rubs my feet, God it feels so good. Then he kisses a trail up to my breast starting at my stomach. Another moan escapes me. I am a woman who is being artfully seduced by a man. All through his slow seduction he took every chance to look at me. Showing me with his eyes how much he wanted me. "Please Sean, don't tease me," I say. He chuckles but continues with his sensual assault. I want to move my hands, but I don't, because I don't want what is happening right now to end. He reaches my left breast. He sucks the nipple into his mouth through the lace of my bra. He flips my nipple with his tongue. He then gives the same attention to my right nipple. I am moaning his name and moving my body, thrusting upward. _

_I cannot see to keep still. He pulls away from my right nipple with a pop. I moan the loss. "Sean, please don't stop, you feel so good." He smiles and lowers his head and kisses me on the lips, and he is demanding with his kiss. Thrusting his tongue in my mouth as if he is making love to me. He is in complete control and I find that not only do I like it I relish it. He starts to kiss my neck and suck on my ear lobe. "Please Sean, let me touch you. Let me please you too," I tell him. "No, you keep your hands above your head. And you are pleasing me," he says. _

_He continues his sensual ministrations on my upper body. Then he starts to kiss a trail lower, until he reaches my pussy. I shiver not in fear, but in anticipation of what is going to happen. He spreads my legs wide, so he has complete view of my pussy. "Beautiful! Do you always shave your pussy baby?" he asks. "Yes, I always do," I tell him. I thought that he was going to go slow, but he dives right into my pussy. He inserts his tongue in the same manner he was kissing me. _

_He made love to my mouth, now he is making love to my pussy. I cannot keep still. I'm lifting my lower body trying to keep up. He places a hand on my stomach to keep me in place. He begins sucking on my clit and inserting two digits into my wanton pussy. He thrusts his fingers in and out, while sucking on my clit. I tilt my head back moan his name. He removes his fingers and thrusts his tongue in and out. I was unprepared for the sensations and feelings I would get. I arch my lower body up to his mouth searching for more of his touch. _

"_Oh God, Sean, please don't stop, whatever you are doing with your mouth, please don't stop," I say. Sean laughs around my pussy, and the vibrations heighten the sensation and my desire. "I will never stop," he says. "I will always give you what you want and need." He continues with his wicked tongue, then sucking my clit into his mouth, using his tongue to fuck my pussy. God it felt so good, he felt so good. I felt something happening and I was a little scared. "Sean what is happening, I feel something," I say. "Relax, baby, and let me take you to new heights. _

_Let go, Shiv, I will catch you if you fall." His words wash over me; they feel like a warm blanket. I relax my body and let go. I let Sean have control and it feels amazing. I feel something in my spine, in my stomach, working it's way down to my pussy. Oh dear God, I have never felt this good before. Sean continues to suck my pussy, plunging his wicked tongue in and out of me. Then it hits me, and my vision was blurry. But I also feel like I'm floating on air, and I might not come down, then my eyes close and I'm content. _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I am startled awake by my alarm clock. I shake myself, because the dream felt so real. I touch myself and realize just how much I thought the dream was real. My pussy is soaking wet, and my body is still humming. I'm not sure how I'm even going to be able to go into work today. My mind is reeling. What is my body trying to say? I pull myself from my musings and self-recrimination to get ready for work. After I shower, I dry off, blow dry my hair, and get dressed for work.

I make a coffee and two pieces of whole-wheat toast. I exit my building about to hail a cab, when I see Jacks outside waiting for me. "Good morning Miss Jones. Mr. Harris asked that I pick you up and drive you into the office," he says. I'm momentarily shocked, but quickly regain my composure. "Good morning, Jacks, thank you very much for the drive. I have to thank Sean when I see him," I say. I walk down the steps toward the car. Jacks steps away from the passenger side door and opens it for me. I get in and he shuts the door and walks around to the driver's side. We drive in silence for about ten minutes. But I cannot help it; I have to ask Jacks about Sean. "How long have you known Sean?" I ask.

"I've known Mr. Harris since he was a young man. I was hired by his father to be his driver," he says, than pauses for a moment as if to gather his thoughts. "Then Sean hired me himself, and we became friends as the years went by" he says. "Sean is a good man, and I have to admit, I have never seen him this interested in a woman before. I apologize if I am over stepping my bounds here. I hope you're not offended by me saying this to you. It's like you've bewitched him—mind, body and soul," he says. "I think it's the other way around," I tell him. "He's bewitched me.

I don't know why I feel so comfortable talking to you, Jacks, but I truly have never been this interested in a man before," I say. "I know that I can trust Sean, and he can most certainly can trust me too," I continue. "I am glad that he has finally found himself a truly beautiful woman, inside and out," Jacks says. I cannot help it I blushed under his approval. We drive in silence for a few minutes. Then maybe because the ice has been broken between Jacks and me, he starts to tell me stories of a young Sean and an adult Sean. I laugh at what he tells me. Hearing these stories makes me feel closer to Sean. Twenty minutes later, we pull up to the Harris building. I smile at Jacks when he opens the door for me. "Thank you Jacks, I very much appreciate the drive," I say.

He tips his hat to me and smiles, as he gets back into the car and drives off. I make my way into the building pausing to say hi to the security guard, and make my way to the elevator. I press the button for the research department. I feel the pull to ride the elevator up to Sean's office. But I am so embarrassed by my dream; I think he'd know that something is off with me. I head to the research facility instead and quickly become engrossed in my work, trying to forget my dream. The next thing I'm aware of is Sean's. "Working right through lunch are we," he says. "I thought I'd have seen you this morning, but instead you came straight to your office." I look up at him confused, for a moment.

Then I looked at the clock on my desk it says 2:30 p.m. "I'm so sorry, Sean," I say getting up from my desk to meet him as he enters my office. "I didn't mean not to show up for lunch. I know you're busy. I got so engrossed in what I was doing. I have been trying to break that habit," I say. He just stares at me for a few moments, and then he touches the right side of my face with the back of his left hand. God what is he doing to me. Just a simple touch from him literally sends me up in flames. I want to explore more of him and have him explore more of me. "I have rules for you," he says.

I looked at him again in confusion. Rules, what the hell does he mean? He tells me in a hard but gentle tone, "get that look off your face. The rules I will enforce will be for your edification, growth and protection." I'm still confused. I don't truly understand what he means by rules. "Sean, you're going to have to help me here. What in the world do you mean by rules?" I ask.

"Do you trust me?" he asks. I just look at him, because this odd sense of calm comes over me. "Yes I do trust you." He closes his eyes and the relief on his face surprises me for a moment. I can't put my finger on it. I just don't understand how a connection this strong can happen between two people. I mean, we're a few days away from our first actual date. But already I was picturing us as a couple, and that didn't sit right with me. This is all new territory for me.

I can see myself falling so deeply in love with this man. The scariest part was that a part of me, feels like I'm already in love with him. I mean love at first sight doesn't truly happen, does it? The only time I saw true love was between my parents. I remember especially the way my dad would look at my mom and vice versa. I stand here looking up into Sean's eyes, wondering if that's what I'm feeling. I don't know how to tell if this is for real or not. It scares me, because he can and could so easily break my heart. "I would never hurt you," he says. I can see the wheels in your mind turning. You question if the connection between us is real."

When I'm about to respond, he puts a finger to my lips to silence me. "I know you're scared, and if I am honest, I'm scared too. This has never happened to me before. You've totally bewitched me. You've somehow captured me and pulled me in. I for one want to see where things with us will go," he finished. I'm taken aback by what he said, because in truth it was exactly what I was feeling. I take a deep breath to regain my composure. "I just only meet you. And we haven't even had a real date yet.

I'm just worried about falling deeply in love with you; that I lose myself. I don't want to be the one who is so vulnerable," I say. Sean is about to protest, but I motion to him to let me finish. "My gut is telling me that you would never hurt me physically. But you could hurt me emotionally, to the point where I would be broken," I say. He cups my face in both his hands and before he kisses me I say to him, "it's a good thing you closed the office door when you entered. Because fraternizing with staff is a company no, no." He chuckles and he lowers his lips to mine. He kisses me ever so softly. Sean pulls away ever so slightly. "I cannot predict the future. I know that relationships have ups and downs. But I would never hurt you that way, and God help me if I did, because it would kill me inside.

I will cherish you, as I know that you would honour me," he says. "I know that we have not officially gone on a date yet, at least not until this Friday, that is." Again, I'm caught up in the power and confidence he oozes. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel so strong when I'm with him. It's like he is giving me all his strength. He has saved me some how and I should be scared but I'm not. "Is it safe to say that we are seeing each other now?" I ask him.

He smiles down at me, that deliciously alluring smile. "Yes, we are seeing each other," he says. I pull him into me and hug him. I wrap my arms around him, and lay my head on his strong chest, loving the sound of his heart beating. He doesn't waste anytime hugging me back, squeezing me as tight as I am squeezing him. A knock at the door grabs our attention. "It could be Kelly or one of my research assistants," I say.

I break from our hug and immediately feel the loss of his arms around me, as I walk to open my office door. "I just wanted to let you know Shervon, that the documents you requested have arrived. This just came in, the notice of the yearly event the foundation holds to create awareness of child abuse," she says. "Thank you, Kelly, I'll look this over and start working on the particulars. I'll email you when I am done," I say.

She smiles and nods. As I'm closing my office door, I notice Kelly standing not that far away, a big smile on her face. I smile back at her before closing my office door. I turn my attention back to Sean. "This is all new to me, and I don't want to mess this up. I know that I asked you to be patient with me, I hope you know that I am not leading you on," I tell him. Sean is silent for a couple of minutes.

I'm worried that I put my foot in my mouth and totally messed up my once chance at love, at true love. "I know you're not leading me on. You asked for me to be patient and that you needed to go slow, and I will give you that," he says. We talk for a couple more minutes and then Sean leaves for an afternoon meeting. Then I'm on my own to try to focus on the upcoming charity event. But my mind is all over the place. All I can think about was Sean and how much I want to kiss him, to explore his body.

I know he could tell that something was a little off with me, but he didn't push. I'm grateful to him for that. Because right now, I am not sure if I could face him and tell him what had me a little off today. I got my head back in the game and reviewed over the notice for the yearly charity event. At six o'clock, Sean calls me. We talk for a few minutes, and he tells me he has an evening appointment but he wanted to take me to breakfast tomorrow morning before work. I tell him I would love that. He says, "then it's a date." After I hang up the phone, I pack up my office then I stop to talk to Kelly for a few minutes; I thought she'd have been gone home about an hour ago. But she's working on getting the list of potential investors for the charity event coming up in a few weeks. "I see you're finally going home Shervon," Kelly says.

"It looks like both of us are now finally going home," I reply. Kelly asked me to hang for a few moments as she shut down her computer and lock up her desk. We start to laugh at a comment she made, as we make our way to the elevator. "I noticed the heat coming off of you and Sean. Damn you two looked so content with each other," she says. I can feel Sean's hands on my body. I can still feel his lips on mine. I picture myself kissing every inch of his body. Paying special attention to his hot hard cock, twitching and dripping pre cum. Oh Lordy! I could feel my cheeks flush.

I fan myself with my left hand. I realize I must have been daydreaming, because Kelly is standing there with a smirk on her face. I clear my throat and say, "I know it sounds strange, because I do feel a strong connection with Sean. I do want to see where it will take us." We talk for a few more moments while we wait for the elevator to descend to the main level. From there, Kelly heads to the parking area, as she drove into work today rather than taking the subway. She said she does that sometimes. I sad good evening to security and head out of the building.

I'm stopped dead in my tracks: Jacks is standing by the passenger side door waiting. "Evening Miss Jones. Mr. Harris asked that I drive you home," he says. I'm still shocked. "Evening Jacks, but you don't have to do that. Sean doesn't even have to. I'm perfectly fine to taking either a cab or the subway home," I tell him. "I don't mind taking you home. And besides, Sean said he wanted to ensure that you got home safely." I'm a little annoyed. I hope this isn't going to turn into a regular thing. I've lived in New York for years. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Then I stop for a moment and think about the gesture. Sean wants to ensure that I got home safely.

I have to give him that, I have to give him the benefit of the doubt. And even though I can feel his possessiveness over me, and some of it is annoying, it's also nice. To have someone other than my mom who is willing to look out for me. I truly do appreciate it that. I take a deep breath and say thank you to Jacks and get in the car. I lay my head back; surprised I'm actually tired. This week flew by. Monday was busy, but to be expected. Tuesday and Wednesday was not really busy, but steady. Today was somewhat on and off—not sure if it was going to be busy or steady. My BlackBerry startles me from my thoughts when it rings. The caller ID says Sean Harris, so I don't hesitate to answer. "When you get home," he says, "I want you to call me at 8 p.m." I'm confused by the request.

I was planning to call him tonight anyway. I cannot keep him out of my mind. I'm dreaming about when I sleep and daydreaming about him at work. Hearing his voice right now is soothing. "Will you still be in your meeting?" I ask him. "No, I'll be finished. Jacks will be picking me up around that time." "Okay, 8 p.m. it is," I say.

I disconnected the call and lay my head back and close my eyes, thinking about my dream last night. _He inserts his tongue in the same manner he was kissing me. He made love to my mouth, now he is making love to my pussy. I cannot keep still. I'm lifting my lower body trying to keep up. He places a hand on my stomach to keep me in place. He begins sucking on my clit and inserting two digits into my wanton pussy. He thrusts his fingers in and out, while sucking on my clit. I tilt my head back moan his name._

About thirty minutes later Jacks drops me off at home. Normally it only takes twenty minutes, but traffic is a little crazy today. Granted it is New York City and traffic can be a bitch. But Jacks is an excellent driver and knows his way around the city. At home, the first thing I do is run myself a nice bath. I can't believe how trying the day was. Even though it's basically just research. Your mind and body can get tired looking at a computer or articles all day. I soak in the tub for about twenty minutes to relax, but also to pass the time away until eight o'clock when I call Sean.

I get out of the tub, dry off, cream up and put on one of the lace baby-dolls that I got from "Victoria's Secret". I lie down on my bed, my BlackBerry beside me, and wait for eight o'clock, trying to figure out what I'm going to say to Sean.

As I'm lying in bed, I'm picturing Sean lying beside me. Seductively, he runs his hands over my body, teasing me. He starts with spreading my thighs for his viewing. I moan loving the touch of his hands. Then he gently massages my left leg and right leg. Placing kisses on my inner thigh. He messages my stomach and slowly massages my breast. Smiling when he sees my nipples have come out to play. He cannot help himself; he has to have a taste. He sucks my left nipple into his mouth. I'm pulled from my imagination at exactly eight. I pick up my phone and call. "Hello," Sean says.

"I've been lying here trying to figure out what to say to you," I tell him. "I could tell you were a little off today. Can you tell me about it?" he asks. I pause because I'm not sure how to articulate what I was feeling. I take a deep breath and steel myself. "I was a little off today, because I had a dream about you," I say. "Oh really," he say was a mischievous tone of voice. Pray tell me about this dream that had you off kilter," he says. But I'm not sure if I wanted to tell him. I mean, this relationship is so new we're just starting to get to know each other. But leap of faith, that's what I said I was going to do.

So here goes nothing. I take another deep breath and begin. "I dreamed that we were in your office. I was nervous and I told you that I needed to go slow" I pause before continuing. "Then you kissed me. I was scared, not that you would hurt me or force yourself upon me. But I was scared because of what I was feeling for you."

There is a pause on the other end. I'm afraid I might have again given something away too soon. "What exactly where you or are you feeling for me?" he asks. "I was feeling what I am feeling now. I want you and that scares me, because I am not as experienced as most women. I am not even sure what I would do with you." "Oh, I'm sure you would know what to do with me, Shiv. My body is yours to explore, as your body is mine to explore," he says. I swallow the lump in my throat.

I don't know how to respond. I want to explore his body, and I want him to explore mine. I just don't know if I'm strong enough to let that happen. Strong enough to be what he needs. "Sean, I..." I trail off, because I'm not sure if I should disclose too much to soon. "I want you. You have awakened something in me that I thought was long dead. I have a need now, an itch that needs to be tickled. I believe that you are the only one, the only man to fulfill that," I said. His breathing changes just a little, and then he exhales.

"Shiv, you are a lot stronger than you think you are. I can see fire in your eyes," he says, than pauses. "As for how I feel, I cannot wait until I have you underneath me. My cock embedded so deep in that tight, sweet pussy of yours that you will not know where I end and you begin," he says. I can't believe how my body is reacting to the things he's saying. It's like his words are calling to me. I can't help it; I lower my hand between my thighs, only to feel my desire escaping between my legs.

"Oh God, Sean, you have me wet," I say with a moan. I'm surprised at how confident I feel at this moment. I don't care that he's on the other end, the only thing I care about at that moment, is the touch of my hand and what his words are doing to me. "Are you touching yourself baby?" Sean says, his voice thick with desire. Do you like how my words can make your body hot demanding release?" I'm holding my phone with my right hand, as my left hand starts a slow, soothing massage of my pussy. I dipped a finger inside, swirl it around, and then massage my clit. I can't help the moan that escapes from me. "Put your phone on speaker. I want you to tell me what you're doing Shiv," he says. I comply, because I don't want this feeling to end. I've, never, ever had phone sex before.


End file.
